topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaisergreymon
Name: Kaisergreymon/Emperorgreymon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 'Digimon - Legendary Hero 'Threat level: Bing Bang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Expert Martial Artist, Hacking, Regeneration (Mid-High. As long as a single flame remains, he will regenerate), Duplication (Each time he regenerates, another one of him is formed from his flames), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) abilities amplified, Statistics Amplification, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Was able to enter the Dark Area and not get erased from existence), Transformation, Flight, Can generate plasma, Explosion Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification,Expert Swordsman, Energy Attacks, Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Paralysis, Dimensional BFR (Can banish others to the Dark Area), Can transfer vital energy of living beings (Can take one's life force and give it to another) Physical Strength: Star level (Scaling to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Galatic class least Universal+ (Defeated Cherubimon alongside MagnaGarurumon, later fought on par with members of the Royal Knights) Attack Potency: Continent level + | Large Planet level (Stated to have inherited all of the power of AncientGreymon, whose power is declared to "surpass that of current Megas" and is the progenitor of WarGreymon) | Multi-Galaxy level '''(Stated to have surpassed AncientGreymon in every regard, defeated Cherubimon alongside MagnaGarurumon. Eventually manage to defeat Dynasmon) '''At least Universes level. Speed: FTL (dodged KendoGarurumon's Lupine Laser, which is composed of sunlight) | FTL ( equals magnagarurumon that moves at superluminal speeds) | Massively FTL+ (equal to the royal knights, that travel between terminals, the terminals is separate universes. Durability: Solar System level (same to Wargreymon) | At leas Galaxy ' level+' (As strong as AncientGreymon, who is stated to be superior to its progeny (i.e. WarGreymon) | At least Universe level+ (Survived numerous attacks from Cherubimon, one of the Three Great Angels who inherited a third of Lucemon's power, overall superior to AncientGreymon) Stamina: Extremely High. He can fight extended battles against powerful Digimon Range: Extended melee range, but at least several dozen meters with projectiles | Planetary EmperorGreymon Standard Equipment: 'Ryugonken, a massive sword infused with the power of eight dragon souls 'Intelligence: Takuya, being a normal teen, is somewhat hot-blooded, reckless, and emotional. However, in all of his Digimon forms he is an expert-hand-to-hand combatant, going toe-to-toe with Ultimate-level Digimon in as early as his first transformation. As he matures and becomes more acquainted with his abilities, he quickly takes a leadership role and has come up with fairly ingenious strategies to defeat his foes when brute force does not work (i.e. having his friends combine their attacks to prevent Sakkakumon from absorbing and redirecting them). Weaknesses: Tends to act without thinking and is very stubborn. Due to inheriting the power of AncientGreymon, he's vulnerable to Dragon Slaying attacks such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Enryugeki: Fires arrows wreathed in white-hot flames with the Ryugonken. * Kuzuryujin: Releases the eight dragon souls from within its sword to pin down and restrain an opponent before becoming a dragon himself and annihilating the target. * Ryūgonken: Slashes with the Ryūgonken. Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Category:Digimon Category:FTL speeds Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Firearm user Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Protagonist